Some Things Never Change
by ReadWriteSing187
Summary: Same characters as GG but a kinda different story line. Possibly a one or two-shot but that depends on how many reviews I get. The summary is so much worse than the story.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Inevitable

Characters: Dan and Serena (owned by Gossip Girls)

Summary: Same characters as GG but a kinda different story line. Possibly a one or two-shot but that depends on how many reviews I get. The summary is so much worse than the story.

[EXT. Edge of a building in a city (New York) a girl is standing on the ledge facing away from the camera. Girl is tall with long blond hair.]

_Boy runs toward her_

Boy: Don't!

_Girl turns and wobbles a bit_

Girl: Don't what? _[she jumps down off the ledge to the roof]_ Jump? No that would be pretty dumb!

Boy _[kind of stutters]_: Sorry... I mean it just looked like... Sorry

Girl: It's okay I didn't think anyone else came up here. The building looked kind of abandoned.

Boy: Yeah, the building's abandoned. It's quiet though. _[sounds of horns and cars get lounder] _Well quieter anyway. _[he smiles]_

Girl _[laughs]_: Yeah, quieter. I would love to find somewhere in this city that _didn't_ have the constant noise.

Boy: Nah, I'm used to it. Are you new?

Girl: No but I've been .. away for a year. I missed this place though. Noise and all.

Boy: Do you come here a lot?

Girl: To the city?

Boy: I meant here like the building.

Girl: Not really. I just found it a couple of weeks ago. You?

Boy: Yeah, I come here all the time. Since I was twelve.

Girl: Cool. So you said you write stuff right?

Boy: Yeah it's not much... I mean is write all the time but... it's pretty bad.

Girl: Oh, still it's something.

_[her cell rings. she picks it up and reads the screen. it says "S, Where r u???"] _

Girl: I have to go. It was nice meeting you.

Boy: Yeah, you too. Maybe I'll see you up here again.

Oh and if you weren't gonna jump why were you standing on the edge of a building?

Girl: It's the only place you can see the ocean from.

Boy: Oh... makes scenes

_[girl turns to leave. she starts to walk away] _

Boy: By the way. I'm Dan.

Girl _[turns]: _Serena

_[Serena walks out as Dan watches.]_

_[End Scene_]

AN: Okay so please review. I might just leave it at a one-shot but if people review it might be a story. I haven't really written like this before so it's different. I know it's pretty vague but oh well. Any way review and subscribe!!


	2. Chapter 1: Rewrite

Title: Inevitable

Characters: Dan and Serena (owned by Gossip Girls)

Summary: Same characters as GG but a kinda different story line. Possibly a one or two-shot but that depends on how many reviews I get. The summary is so much worse than the story.

[EXT. Edge of a building in a city (New York) a girl is standing on the ledge facing away from the camera. Girl is tall with long blond hair.]

_Boy runs toward her_

Boy: Don't!

_Girl turns and wobbles a bit_

Girl: Don't what? _[she jumps down off the ledge to the roof]_ Jump? No that would be pretty dumb!

Boy _[kind of stutters]_: Sorry... I mean it just looked like... Sorry

Girl: It's okay I didn't think anyone else came up here. The building looked kind of abandoned.

Boy: Yeah, the building's abandoned. It's quiet though. _[sounds of horns and cars get lounder] _Well quieter anyway. _[he smiles]_

Girl _[laughs]_: Yeah, quieter. I would love to find somewhere in this city that _didn't_ have the constant noise.

Boy: Nah, I'm used to it. Are you new?

Girl: No but I've been .. away for a year. I missed this place though. Noise and all.

Boy: Do you come here a lot?

Girl: To the city?

Boy: I meant here like the building.

Girl: Not really. I just found it a couple of weeks ago. You?

Boy: Yeah, I come here all the time. Since I was twelve.

Girl: Cool. So you said you write stuff right?

Boy: Yeah it's not much... I mean is write all the time but... it's pretty bad.

Girl: Oh, still it's something.

_[her cell rings. she picks it up and reads the screen. it says "S, Where r u???"] _

Girl: I have to go. It was nice meeting you.

Boy: Yeah, you too. Maybe I'll see you up here again.

Oh and if you weren't gonna jump why were you standing on the edge of a building?

Girl: It's the only place you can see the ocean from.

Boy: Oh... makes scenes

_[girl turns to leave. she starts to walk away] _

Boy: By the way. I'm Dan.

Girl _[turns]: _Serena

_[Serena walks out as Dan watches.]_

_[End Scene_]

AN: Okay so please review. I might just leave it at a one-shot but if people review it might be a story. I haven't really written like this before so it's different. I know it's pretty vague but oh well. Any way review and subscribe!!


End file.
